A Disney Present
by JesusFreak9
Summary: A girl named Cassie gets warped into the Disney World and has the time of her life. But the villians have got plans...
1. Default Chapter

A Disney Present  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Jack's crying again, poor thing. He has no more friends to talk to." Mrs. Potts said to Mickey.  
  
"Well, I'll send Tinker Bell to find a kid that's his age, and his type. Tinker Bell!" Mickey called. Tinker Bell flew in the room. "I need you to find a kid that's Jack's age, and Jack's type." Tinker Bell nodded and headed out.  
  
In the "real world" Cassie woke up, yes, another one of those days. She got ready to go to school and hurried for the bus. Amy, her best friend, was saving a seat for her. Cassie sat down.  
  
"So, anything happen on the weekend?"  
  
"Still, no." Cassie answered.  
  
"I mean, nothing exciting happens! We can't even go to the ski trips!" The doors opened and Mindy, the popular girl, stepped in.  
  
"Well, it's the little tweebs. Hope you have a nice, bad day, dorks!" She went to the back and took a seat.  
  
"What's her problem? Every day she hops in with her little high heels and tries to make us look bad." Tinker Bell flew inside the bus. She peeked at all the kids, found Cassie, and got ready for action. While Amy stared out the window, Tinker Bell zapped Cassie and turned her into a cartoon making her zap all the way into Disney world. (Not the theme park "Disney world" but, you know)  
  
"Be our guest, be our guest," Lumiere sang to belle. Suddenly Cassie falls into a chair next to Belle, who's giggling. Lumiere continues singing, "There's two guests, there's two guests." Then Cassie falls down again.  
  
"In the circle, the circle of life!" Rafiki holds Simba up. Cassie falls into Rafiki, bumping Simba down to the ground.  
  
"That's a weird looking, big Simba huh!" Timon said to Pumpa. Suddenly, again, she falls and finds herself in a palace. She looks around in silence. Before you could say "supercalifragilisticexplalidocious" Mickey popped in the room.  
  
"Hi ya!"  
  
"Ahh!!!" Cassie screamed and she crawled back.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you. Hi, I'm Mickey. To everyone around here I'm the king of cartoons. Anyway."  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Well there's this boy named Jack, you see he's lonely because he has no friends. So we thought that you could be his friend."  
  
"So, where is this Jack?" "Right upstairs." Mickey led her up the steps, down the hall and into a room. There was Jack sitting in a chair. He does look lonely, but what will I say? Cassie thought. She went and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cassie."  
  
"Hi." He said still looking away. Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast), Nana (101 Dalmatians), Mickey, Nala (The Lion King), and Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) looked at him hopefully. He motioned "no" at them.  
  
"I wondered if you could, um, give a tour of this 'world'." They frowned at him this time.  
  
"Sure." Cinderella let them use her "pumpkin" and they went off to see the world! As they rode the characters sang "A Disney Present". 


	2. Chapter two

Jenna: Ok, I know, the song's stupid. I wrote this when I was younger ok!  
  
Chapter two  
A Disney Present Mickey; Cause' if there's no one around, and your smile is upside-down. We'll make it better and the weathers' going to be sweet and sound.  
  
Minnie; If we have a Present, waiting to be opened. Then we have a present that's waiting to be alive!  
  
Goofy; and if your sitting in the tub,  
  
Timon; go ahead have a grub, and don't have four have five. ( Chorus) All characters; Cause' there's a Disney present; there's a Disney star. And when you see a Disney Present, that star isn't far. (faster) Cause that star is you, make a wish come true! While you'll be blowing it out, we'll be singing and shout-ing, for you!  
  
Cinderella; would you like a piece of cake?  
  
Belle; Everything we can bake!  
  
Mrs. Potts; have some tea if you like.  
  
Mary Poppins; Let's go fly a kite.  
  
Simba; come on let's escape!  
  
Mufasa; first let her put on her cape.  
  
All Characters; Cause' to us you're a Disney Present! (Repeat Chorus)  
  
That night. Mickey knocked on the door. "Come in." Cassie answered. Mickey creaked the door opened.  
  
"I was just going to show you some stuff to try while you're here." He pulled out some posters. "Number 1. Piano lessons with the Aristia cats 2.how to be gentle with Belle 3.Donald's ship club I wouldn't recommend it."  
  
"I heard that!" Donald cries.  
  
"As I was saying, 4. Cooking with Timon and Pumba I wouldn't recommend that either and much more!"  
  
"No thanks, well, I kind of want to help him out as fast as I can and find a way home."  
  
"Wait, leave! You can't go!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You need to stay! Jack needs you!"  
  
"He is a really sweet boy and all but I have a family at home who are probably worried."  
  
"Family, Jack's family threw him out! Well, I think what really happened was he thought his mother and father hated him because they were paying more attention to his younger brothers and sisters than him and bossing him around."  
  
"They're parents that's they're job. Anyway, they know best."  
  
"Look, I know they mean a lot to you but Jack doesn't have any at all now. I'll give you some time to think." Mickey walked out of the door. Cassie sighed and said her prayer, then she went to bed. 


End file.
